veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
VeggieTales: Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot (A Lesson In: True Friendship)
Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot is to be the next upcoming VeggieTales film promoting to DVD and Blu-Ray on June 19, 2015. The lesson is true friendship. Plot Summary There's a giant robot on the loose, and Larry-Boy must find a way to put a stop to his evilness right before all of Bumblyburg is conquered! Characters in the film *Bob as himself *Larry as himself/Larry-Boy *Archie as Alfred *Junior as himself *Laura as herself *Lenny as himself *Annie as herself *Percy as himself *Petunia as herself *Li'l Pea as himself *Khalil and Lutfi as themselves *Jean Claude as himself *Philippe as himself *Jimmy as himself *Jerry as himself *Pa Grape as himself *Ma Grape as herself *Tom as himself *Rosey as herself *Gourdon as himself *Albert the Skunk as himself *Oscar as himself *Scooter as Officer Scooter *Phil Winkelstein A.K.A. Frankencelery as himself *Mr. Nezzer as Principal Nezzer *Mr. Lunt as himself *Junior's Mom as herself *Junior's Dad as himself *Laura, Lenny and Baby Lou's Mom as herself *Laura, Lenny and Baby Lou's Dad as himself *Palmy as himself (on Bumblyburg Island) *Palmer, Palmy's cousin as himself (mentioned in the episode, not seen 'til Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Daniel's Paste) *Libby as herself Songs in the upcoming show *''VeggieTales Theme Song'' *''The Larry-Boy Theme Song'' *''There's Always Good Friendship to Go Around Here'' *New and Improved Silly Song: The Bear Trap Song Easter Egg Cameo Appearances and References in the upcoming film ''Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella'' *In Miss Gourdly's classroom, Noah's Umbrella from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella can be seen right by her desk when Junior 1st enters her classroom. *The sippy cup from the silly song, Sippy Cup can be seen on Baby Lou's high chair ''Lord of the Beans'' *A poster for Lord of the Beans can be seen on the wall of Junior's bedroom. ''Josh and the Big Wall'' *The song,'' Promise Land can be heard in the background of the Veggie Valley Elementary School hallway. *The Song of the Cebu can be heard on the jukebox in the Bumblyburg Diner ''Are You My Neighbor? *Albert silently hums The Hairbrush Song when he walks around cleaning the windows of Alfred's mansion. *''I Can Be Your Friend'' can be heard playing on Lenny's boom box. The Ballad of Little Joe *When Officer Scooter arrives at the scene of the Non Gentle Giant Robot, the Boyz in the Sink silly song, Bellybutton plays on his police car radio. ''Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie'' *A picture of Reginald can be seen on the wall of the Bumblyburg movie theater. *A bag of Mr. Twisty's Twisted Cheese Curls can be seen on the shelves of the Bumblyburg Grocery Store. *Khalil appears for the very 5th time. ''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie'' *The Help Seeker can be seen in the gift shop window. ''SweetPea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart'' *The 7 Snow Peas can be seen on a poster. *When Albert comes across a plush toy figurine of Unbrilliant with a sound chip, he bounces him on his right hand and the 2 phrases say, "I can fit an acorn in my bellybutton!" and he also says, "I can shoot an acorn outta my bellybutton!" *A replica of the Magic Mirror can be seen in Laura's bedroom. ''Sumo of the Opera'' *Lutfi appears on Khalil's right hand again. Transcript ''Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot'' transcript Category:New episodes Category:Larry-Boy episodes